


Written In Scars

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: Lee and you have a big fight because he needs to move out to another country for a role, you two end up breaking up and Lee leaves you but it would seem fate has different plans for you as you two end working together because of the job you got.





	1. Chapter 1

Silent words were twirling in your mouth wanting to scream out but you couldn´t utter a word as you stared at your boyfriend blank face, his thick brows almost knitted together as he waited for your reply.

 _“Well?”_ his impatient voice echoed around the living room.

Snapping out from your daze you focused your gaze to him.

 _“What do you want me to say?”_ you snapped feeling disappointment and anger gathering its strength inside of your head. You couldn´t believe he would ask something like this now when he knew you had just got your dream job as a costume designer and makeup artist at the Broadway Theatre in New York. That has been your dream ever since you were a little girl and now it has become reality. But Lee got a role for the Hobbit to play the elf king Thranduil and now he was asking you to move with him to New Zealand.

 _“To say yes, obviously,”_ Lee huffed crossing his arms while keeping his gaze on you.

 _“I can´t do that and you know it. What you´re asking isn´t fair,”_ you tried to reason with him but the way his eyes grew dark and his demeanor changed you knew Lee wasn´t happy about your answer.

 _“Isn´t fair…,”_ Lee repeated quietly, almost growling.

 _“You do realize that my job takes me across the world for three years and you are saying to me you´re not gonna move with me, instead you want to work here, in New York while I´m away ….three fucking years!”_ Lee´s tone was rising the angrier he got making you back away from him.

 _“You do realize I have worked my ass off for 10 years to get this kind of job offer?! And you want me to discard it because of your job??”_ you nearly screamed at his face fisting your hands as you finally lost your self-control. Hot tears were stinking your eyes and you could hear the blood rushing through your veins.

 _“Work is more important to you than our relationship?”_ Lee asked too calmly but in his eyes, you could see the anger raging on.

 _“Lee…you have to understand this from my point of view too…”_ you said glancing at his face but you knew you had already lost this fight.

 _“Oh, I do…perfectly,”_ he snarled turning around walking toward the front door of your apartment.

Frowning you watch his back slowly following down the hallway. Lee put his jacket on without even glancing at you and opening the door you heard his voice, how restrained it was like he was trying hard not to shout.

_“We´re done, it´s for the best as you value your new job more than our love so…enjoy your new life. I´m not gonna be there anymore. Goodbye,”_

And with that, he closed the door behind him leaving you standing the hallway dumbfounded trying to process the fact that Lee had just dumped you because he couldn’t convince you to move to New Zealand with him.

 

***

 

For days you tried to contact him and get to the bottom of what he had said to you before he left you heartbroken behind and walked out form your life, apparently for good. Multiple texts and countless phone calls later you were forced to deal with the fact Lee had ended the relationship and moved to New Zealand alone. You got this broken feeling like your father or your dog just died, every time you thought about that last fight you two had, your throat tightened, breathing became harder and hot tears forced their way out of your eyes.

But you guessed it was now or never, you or him. The deal was rotten you had to admit that, you got a dream job but you also had a dream boyfriend but everything was thrown apart by shitty timing from both your parts. Him getting a deal of a lifetime by Peter Jackson and you, you had fought with teeth and nails to get the job in Broadway Theatre.

Sighing on those memories you glanced at the latest makeup on one of the actors, as time had gone on, you had been working in the theatre over a year now and it was a wonderful time but sometimes you still missed Lee so much your heart was aching.

 _“What do you think?”_ you asked from the actress sitting on the chair. She took a good look on her new makeup and a small smile appeared on her delicate face.

 _“I love it, you did a wonderful job as usual,”_ she replied eyes shining excitedly.

Nodding you let her stand and go over the dressing area where her character´s wardrobe was. Gathering your stuff and getting ready for the next actress suddenly a smooth silky voice came behind you making you smile fondly. It was your mentor, who taught you everything in this past year. Turning around you came face to face with the white-haired short elderly lady who smiled brightly at you.

 _“My darling, how´s your day going?”_ she asked with a little foreign accent, she was Italian by birth.

Taking a step forward you gave her a kiss each cheek before she hugged you motherly.

 _“Little sluggish but I manage Ginerva,”_ you hummed earning a look from her.

 _“Now don´t lie to me, I heard that heavy sigh that tells me you have a heavy heart and foggy mind,”_ she pointed a finger at you making you raise your brows. Oh, she was good.

 _“My mother said I’m too romantic. She said, “You’re dancing in the movies,”_ you shrugged remembering the talk your mother gave you when she learned Lee had left you and you just thought he would come back to his senses once the dust had settled.

 _“She´s not wrong, you have a habit of romanticizing life,”_ Ginerva spoke giving you a look, mother knows best making you groan.

These two women would be the death of you one of these days.

 _“But enough of that, the reason I came to talk with you is that I received an email. It would seem one of the makeup artists in New Zealand had to leave and there´s desperate need of replacement,”_ Ginerva was still talking but you stopped listening to the minute you heard New Zealand.

You hoped she would not say what you were dreading to hear.

 _“So I immediately thought of you, as you are the most talented makeup artist in here,”_ she said smiling brightly and you closed your eyes. That was the one thing you didn´t want to hear.

 _“Go home and pack your bags, you´re leaving tomorrow, tickets and the hotel room is already paid,”_ Ginerva ushered missing the pained look on your face as she pushed you toward the door.

 

***

 

Standing at the airport waiting for your bags you felt nervous. You had finally arrived in New Zealand and normally it would make you giddy and excited but now it made you want to vomit. You would have to work side by side with Lee, the one man you loved fiercely who end up breaking your heart and you hadn´t forgiven him that and now you had to look at him every single day for the next year and a half. Gripping your bags from the line when you saw them and heading toward the main exit you then saw a tall man with a piece of paperboard with your name written on it. That must be your driver as Ginerva had explained on the airport someone would be waiting for you.

 _“Miss Y/n?_ ” he asked and nodding to him he took your bags and told you to follow him.

 _“You are a God´s gift, Peter has been on edge ever since the makeup artist took off, she was in charge of taking care of the makeup and wardrobe regarding Thranduil, Thorin, and Legolas,”_ he informed you while driving toward the set where everyone was.

Your hands were sweaty and shaking when you learned that you would have to be in charge of Lee´s makeup and wardrobe, how this was supposed to work?

The car turned on the huge set earning you to gap at the sight eyes wide open. People were busy running around each one knowing where they were going, boxes in hand, hurried sound chatting on the hands-free. It reminded you of a beehive.

Turning off the engine the man whose name was Joshua beckoned you to follow him so you could meet Peter and Philippa and navigating through the what seemed to you never ending hangars, each one had a big number on the side.

 _“I need a compass and a map if I´m gonna be working here,”_ you muttered to yourself while following Joshua.

Walking past the trailers you couldn’t help but read the names on the trailers…Richard Armitage, Dean O´Gorman, Aidan Turner, Orlando Bloom….Lee Pace…your heart stopped when you read that name. It was now painfully real now, there was no denying it anymore, you and he were gonna be working together.

 _“Joshua!”_ a female voice called from somewhere behind you and stopping you both turned seeing a dark-haired smiling woman coming toward you.

 _“Philippa!”_ Joshua laughed hugging her warmly.

After releasing her Joshua stepped aside to let her take a look at you.

 _“Oh I´m so glad you were able to come,”_ Philippa said giving you a friendly smile earning a chuckle from you.

 _“Well, it wasn´t like I had a choice,”_ you said lowly making Phillippa look at you little surprised but then chuckled at your remark.

 _“In any case, we are happy you decided to join us, come, let´s go meet the crew,”_ she said guiding you forward while chatting cheerfully asking what kind of work you had been doing before this request had offered to you.

Walking inside of one of the hangars you were stunned how big the set was making you feel like a kid in Disneyland but it was short lifted as you came closer of the set of Thranduil´s throne room. You couldn´t see him, but you recognized his voice and panic started to set on you. This was a bad idea! But before you could warn Philippa she already was calling out for the actors and Peter who was standing between Richard and Lee who both were wearing their costumes.

 _“Hey everyone! She is our new makeup artist!”_ Philippa called out while you tried to hide behind her so Lee wouldn´t see you.

As the cast turned to look what the commotion was all about, Lee´s face fell when he saw you standing little further behind Philippa. He sure wasn´t expecting to see you after how he ended things with you and he had regretted it this past year every single day. But been too embarrassed and ashamed he couldn´t make himself to call you and apologize what he had done.

And now there you were, in your favorite dark blue skinny jeans, white blouse and sneakers, your wavy long hair framing your face making Lee´s heart race a million miles a minute. He didn´t say a word, just kept his gaze on you but still, you took his breath and steal the things he knew even after a year apart.

You were like a wildfire, you two were normally like killers when it came to showing affections and love toward one another and with the amount of desire you felt toward each other, together, you were winners, it sure felt like it.

When you finally lifted your gaze and locked eyes with him, the world seized to exists, the feelings were still there. Your mouth went dry while taking in his appearance as a Thranduil, the elven king. God, he was so handsome. But when you saw the knowing smirk on his face, your expression died and turning your head breaking the eye contact you focused on Ian and Peter who had come to greet you. Lee swallowed hard as he saw the hurt on your face, you hadn´t forgiven him what he had done and he couldn´t blame you. But he was determined to win you back no matter what it took, no matter how long it took, he wasn´t gonna lose you again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 4 am when you half asleep wobbled toward the trailer where you were supposed to with two other women to start transforming Richard, Orlando, and Lee into their characters. The only problem with that was, you really weren´t an early bird and being stuck with Lee for hours in a tiny space wasn´t your cup of tea right now. Sighing you pulled your hoodie out from your head and opened the door getting in the trailer.

 _“Morning!”_ one of the women greeted you way too cheerfully while smiling making you huff and looking down at your cup of coffee you thought if you should find a needle and stick it in your vein so the caffeine would work faster.

 _“Morning,”_ you replied not so enthusiastically making your way to your working space. You just wanted to curl back to your warm bed and sleep but no, you had to deal with them and with that thought in your mind you let out a groan rubbing your face with your free hand. Why, oh why of the love of god you agreed to this?

 _“Little grumpy are we?”_ Chrissy, younger woman next to you chuckled earning a death glare from you.

 _“Just not awake enough yet to deal with people,”_ you pretty much snarled at her making her raise hands up in a soothing manner while giggling.

 _“I come in peace,”_ she grinned when she saw you rolling your eyes and turning your back at her.

 _“We are fine, as long as you don´t talk to me for the next two hours,”_ you muttered concentrating on your stuff making everything out and ready to start working.

 _“How you´re gonna work if no one can talk to you?”_ Chrissy and Melanie sniggered quietly but left you alone when they saw you weren´t messing around when you gave them a look from the corner of your eye.

It didn´t take long for Richard and Lee to come into the trailer but when Lee realized you were the one who was gonna work on his makeup he visibly winced causing you to misinterpret it as he didn´t want you to be one to put on the wig and makeup.

 _“I don´t want to be here any more than you do but since we are, sit your ass on the chair so I can get to work,”_ you spat almost hostile manner making Lee narrow his eyes.

 _“Well, morning to you too sunshine. Who bit you in the ass?”_ he fired back while sitting on the chair.

_“You,”_

_“I´m pretty sure I would remember that darling since your ass is quite delicious looking,”_ Lee couldn´t help himself, he knew he was playing with fire when you two fought it was like watching two lions sparring.

 _“Don´t start with me,”_ you warned him while stepping forward in order to start working.

 _“Oh, I think I will……”_ he hummed smirking at you through the mirror.

 _“Lee…..”_ you growled your body stiffening while anger was bubbling beneath the surface.

 _“Yes?”_ he answered his tone of voice becoming deeper as he knew you loved it but now, it did just the opposite.

Before he could react you smack him in the back of his head so hard his entire upper body jerked forward.

 _“As I said, don´t start with me, I´m not in the mood,”_ you warned him again.

Lee gave you a dark glare under his lashes but didn´t say anything. The energy between you two was suffocating, heavy, one little misunderstanding and everything would explode the nastiest way possible. It was clear you hadn´t forgotten how things ended between you two and you never forgave him. It was still fresh in your mind, the heartache too painful to let it go. In some level, Lee understood that but there were limits how much he was ready to tolerate.

It was agonizing three hours for you but once Lee stood up not even glancing at your way when he walked out you sighed in relief. Next was Orlando and with him, you were able to talk and joke around feeling the tension leaving your shoulders.

 _“I know my dad can be a handful,“_ Orlando chuckled making you frown.

_“Your dad…?”_

Orlando didn´t reply only tilted his head while looking at your face through the mirror knowingly.

 _“Oh, Legolas´ dad….”_ you felt embarrassed that you didn’t realize sooner earning small laughter from the man before you.

 _“You know him, he can be quite the bastard,”_ you huffed while braiding his platinum blond hair not noticing Orlando´s smirk.

 _“Yes, but he also has a caring side,”_ he said watching your expressions trying to figure out what your relationship with Lee exactly was.

 _“Sure, it´s just very well hidden underneath that annoying, back-stabbing, smartass, the gorgeous and divine posture of his,”_ you muttered.

Orlando´s face lit as he heard your rant like he just discovered a hidden treasure.

 _“So you do still have feelings toward the guy,”_ he said quietly earning a pause from you as you lifted your gaze and stared at Orlando blinking. Why would he say something like that?

 _“What gave you that idea?”_ you asked a little confused.

 _“Oh, nothing….just the things you said a minute ago,”_ the guy looking like Legolas smirked at you.

What did you say a minute ago….oh no…you closed your eyes when you realized what you had said out loud. you couldn´t believe your bad luck, of all the people here, you confessed your little secret to Orlando, the man who was playing Thranduil´s son.

 _“Don´t worry, I won´t say a word to Lee,”_ Orlando hummed while standing up and giving you a hug.

 _“Thank you,”_ you were grateful for that.

As Orlando walked out you could see that the man sitting next to your working space was looking at you curiously. Turning your head to lock eyes with him, you could see in those clear blue eyes a silent message as he watched you that famous one-sided smirk dancing on his face.

 _“Shut up,”_ you huffed causing him to burst into laughter.

 _“I didn´t say anything,”_ the deep baritone voice made your skin tickle.

 _“You were very tempted, it´s written all over your face,”_ you pointed Richard before turning around deciding to go eat something as breakfast was at this time of morning usually served.

 

Walking inside the huge tent that had buffet your mouth was watering when the smell hit your nose. Some of the actors were in their costumes sitting behind the tables chatting and laughing while enjoying their breakfast. It was rather odd and hilarious sight, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, and Kili were sitting on the other side of the long table while Tauriel, Gandalf, Elrond, Lindir, Galadriel, and Saruman were sitting on the other side.

 _“There´s a sight you don´t see every day,”_ you sniggered as you took out your phone and took a picture of the lot. Posting the picture on twitter you knew people would freak out.

_“Just came to have some breakfast and walked into this merry group #elvesanddwarves #sidebyside #eatingbreakfast #merrygroupofmiddleearth”_

After sending the picture you headed toward the buffet taking coffee and some sandwiches you then saw that Ian was waving at you to join their table.

 _“A beautiful lady shouldn´t eat alone, come here sweetheart,”_ Ian said earning smiles from Dean, Aidan, and Graham. Cate and Hugo watched as you sat down between them after saying morning to everyone.

 _“So you are the one who Peter was able to convince to come in New Zealand,”_ Cate said warmly as she sipped her morning coffee.

 _“Not so much Peter but Ginerva,”_ you answered while taking a first long sip of your coffee, ah that was heaven.

 _“Ginerva?”_ Aidan tilted his head.

Chuckling you glanced at the dark curly haired man in front of you.

_“Yes, my mentor at Broadway Theatre in New York,”_

That earned long whistles from the group and Ian look at you new gleam in his eyes.

 _“That´s quite the resume darling,”_ he spoke with that kind of respect you had yearned from your co-workers for years.

 _“Thank you,”_ you blushed and hiding your face behind the coffee cup but almost spat your coffee when you heard a familiar voice.

 _“Hey, there you are Tauriel!”_ Lee´s voice echoed through the tent. His voice was light and little mischievous as he got closer but as soon as he saw you sitting on the same table his facial expression turned serious.

 _“Ah miss grumpy pants is here too,”_ he teased you making you turn your head slowly gazing at him.

 _“Yes I am, and I advise you to keep your distance,”_ your voice was calm but icy causing Lee´s eyes to darken dangerously.

 _“And what if I don´t?”_ he asked while slowly making his way toward you as to taunt you purposely.

 _“You´re gonna regret you ever met me,”_ answering while your eyes narrowed as you kept glaring Lee, it was like he was begging you to start a fight with him.

 _“Funny, I already had, many times,”_ he snapped earning your glare to die out and it was like a bucket of icy water had dumped on you as soon as you heard those words leaving his mouth.

 _“Then we have something in common,”_ you said and standing up you walked away from the situation before it got more out of hands. You didn´t mean it, you really didn´t but what Lee had said hurt more than you expect it to. Walking briskly out of the tent you felt the burning sensation in your eyes and cursing you started running, there was no way you would cry because of him, not again! Not ever!

Lee stared at your back and he could feel his co-actors burning gazes on him. No one said anything but Lee knew he had opened the Pandora´s box when he said those words to you. How he was gonna fix this mess?

 _“Wow, you really screwed up this time,”_ Graham said finally earning nods from others.

 _“I know, you don´t need to tell me that. I just couldn´t stop myself,”_ Lee sighed feeling defeated.

 _“You better learn how to stop yourself, otherwise this is gonna be one hell of a year,”_ Ian huffed taking his tea and took a sip.


	3. Chapter 3

After Lee had messed up with you big time, you two avoided each other so the dust could settle. You requested to do someone else´s makeup for the time being so you would not have to deal with Lee and his snarky ass. Concentrating on Orlando´s and Evangeline´s makeup you felt calming down as your nerves weren´t on the edge all the time. But where you were getting calmer, Lee was getting restless. His mind playing tricks on him at nights sending him all those comfortable, little heated dreams sending him in a spiral of an utter mess when he woke up in the morning. He was sweating like a stallion with a hard, throbbing erection that made him curse out loud. He was starting to regret his behavior when you were around but he didn´t know to fix it. Lee wasn´t purposefully mean to you, he just didn´t know how to express his still warm and loving feelings toward you as you clearly was hurt how he ended things between you two. You were his soulmate, Lee was sure about it now and he wanted you back so desperately it made his heart physically hurt he thought he was having a heart attack. But he didn´t know how.

Sitting on the table while eating his breakfast Lee´s gaze absentmindedly followed your figure as you made your way to the kitchen to fetch your breakfast as you had taken a habit of eating in your trailer to avoid him at all cost. Sighing heavily Lee leaned back on his chair taking a sip of his coffee when Graham and Ian sat down at the same table.

 _“Have you talked to her yet?”_ Graham asked as he took a bite from his sandwich.

Lee glanced at the older actor in front of him shaking lightly his head.

 _“No…I don´t even know how to start talking to her, and she is avoiding me so that ain´t exactly helping either,”_ Lee muttered causing Ian to huff over his coffee cup.

 _“You youngsters really amaze me…you act like a couple of kids,”_ Ian said lowly making Graham smile while Lee just rolled his eyes at the senior.

 _“I don´t need a reminder of that, thank you very much,”_ Lee said leaning forward placing the cup back causing Ian to halt his hand in the middle of a movement as he was about to eat his porridge.

 _“Well, apparently you do. So get your act together and go talk to her, when you know how to say what´s in your heart,”_ Ian spoke pointing at him like he was the son a father was scolding for being a jackass. Hanging his head Lee mumbled something under his breath and got up.

 

The day was hectic, Peter wanted to try different stuff with the scene where Thranduil and Thorin were facing each other, pushing each other´s buttons. Lee was getting tired as he couldn´t concentrate properly on what Peter and Philippa were after. Even Richard, who was wearing Thorin´s prosthesis face and wig saw that Lee wasn´t one hundred present in on the scene they were about to shoot on the next day. Lee was wearing the full costume of Thranduil, pacing back and forward while Richard was sitting down listening to Philippa although from the corner of his eye he saw how agitated Lee was.

 _“Lee do you need a break?”_ Peter asked suddenly a little worried about what got the actor to behave like this. Lee stopped in the middle of pacing turning to look at the director who was looking at him. Shaking his head he bit his lip cursing to let his mind wander so carelessly.

 _“No, sorry. No I´m fine, just thought about something,”_ Lee answered and Peter nodded asking him to take place in front of Richard so they could rehearse the scene one more time.

 

 _“I offer you my help,”_ as Lee got into the character forcing the thoughts of you out of his mind for a moment as he emerged himself inside of Thranduil, the Elven King´s head taking the cold kingly demeanor in front of Richard.

Richard was standing little further away from him getting inside of Thorin´s head thinking how the dwarf king would reply to that.

 _“I´m listening,”_ his tone of voice, steady, low as a small smirk danced on his face.

_“I will let you go, if you would return something of mine,”_

_“Favor for a favor,”_ Richard merely chuckled turning away from the elven king letting his mind be consumed by Thorin´s anger, resentment toward elves as he addressed Thranduil.

 

You were watching the rehearsal from the shadows, arms folded against your chest as you took in Lee´s demeanor as Thranduil. He was so damn hot and sexy you had a hard time to stay angry with him but shaking your head you refused to just like that forgive him. The saying “out of sight, out of mind” worked wonderfully when you were in New York but now, you couldn´t get through the fact that the feeling in your chest every time you heard his voice or saw him was painfully real. Your feelings toward him were still there, you had just tucked them deep in the back of your mind ignoring them thinking you had gone over him. How wrong you were but still, the memories of him dumbing you the way he did was fresh in your mind and that´s why it was so damn hard to face him and tell him you were still in love with him.

Sighing while rubbing your burning eyes you made your way back to the others as they watched from the distance how Peter and Philippa coached their actors to do what they were after. This was gonna be a long day and you were already getting frustrated.

As Peter had seen not everything was alright with the group, he decided to organize a field trip into the Waitomo Glowworm Caves so everyone could relax and have a good time while bonding. And because of Ian, Peter invited you to come along with the actors as other cast members were supposed to be going the next day. You really didn´t want to spend your night inside of a bloody cave with Lee but Dean and Aidan were stubbornly talking you into it so, here you were, sitting in the bus with the actors listening to Aidan´s lame and yet funny little jokes.

Lee was sitting in front of the bus with Richard, Ian, Graham, and Orlando talking about everything and nothing trying to ignore the fact that you were in the back of the bus but still the fact that you were there, made him feel warm and giddy inside. Chuckling to himself he finally had to acknowledge that he was very much in love with you and the year apart didn´t make those feelings to disappear, on the contrary, they were getting stronger. And now, thanks to Peter, he had a chance to tell you that. How? He had no idea.

But as the bus came to its destination finally and everyone was making their way out, Lee noticed that you were seeking Richard´s and Graham´s company much to his annoyance. He stayed at the back the group rest of the walk toward the caves sulking while keeping his eyes on your back but didn´t make tempt to reach you and talk to you.

 _“How about barbeque night after this is over?”_ Richard´s smooth deep voice came from the front making Lee prickle his ears. What on earth was that cheeky Brit up to?

 _“Sure! Sounds like fun!”_ your silvery voice echoed through the cave as you walked in following Richard, Graham, and Ian giggling to their jokes.

 _“Count us in!”_ Dean and Aidan shouted in a union making everyone chuckle.

 _“How about it Lee? You coming?”_ Orlando´s voice next to him startled Lee as he was so deep in his own mind he failed to notice that Orland had joined with him at the back.

 _“Why not,”_ he merely mumbled.

 _“Awesome, now get a move on grumpy before we´re left behind,”_ Orlando chuckled speeding up his pace earning a crumble from the taller man.

 

The inside of the cave was in your eyes magical as the ceiling was full of glow worms making it look like a starry sky inside of a cave. Been so drawn to the scenery before you, you failed to watch where you were going and if it wasn´t for Richard you would have broken your ankle.

 _“Watch your step!”_ the dark-haired Brit warned gripping your upper arm pulling you against his body before you took the dive into the ground.

 _“Oh, thanks, Rich….I was little distracted by the worms,”_ you giggled feeling little bashful because of your lack of caution for your surroundings.

 _“I noticed,”_ a deep chuckle came from above you making you blush but then Richard let go of your arm much to your relief.

But to Lee that little helpful moment sparked an envious sting in his heart although in his head he knew Richard was only being kind as it was in his nature to help people your relaxed demeanor around the Brit wasn´t exactly helping Lee to overcome his sudden jealousy over you.

Later that night as everyone had gathered together to have fun and eat, Lee had stayed behind locking himself up to his rented apartment walking back and forth trying to calm himself down but the scene of you leaning in against Richard was playing over and over in his mind until he couldn't take it anymore. Taking the bottle of whiskey and a glass he filled it chucking it down with one go. Feeling the slight burning sensation at the back of his throat while the rich liquid flowed down making Lee sneer as he approached the living room´s wide window. Looking out as the sun was setting on the horizon he battled the thought of going out and join the others.

 

***

 

Lee was walking toward the location that everyone was having a good time, eating and drinking while chatting. His brain was little fuzzy from the whiskey but he wasn´t so drunk he couldn´t think, quite the opposite. Because of the alcohol in his system, Lee felt brave enough to come forth with his feeling with you, the only challenge now was to actually find you and get somewhere private where you two could talk.

 _“I´m gonna drag her cute little butt in the basement if I have to,”_ Lee mumbled as he finally reached his destination and was greeted by Dean and Aidan.

 _“Lee! Glad you could join us!”_ Aidan laughed seeing that Lee was little tipsy but nothing he should be worried about, yet.

Lee only waved his hand giving the boys a smile when his gaze shifted toward Richard who was chatting with Ian and Graham but you weren´t there. Well, that was odd in Lee´s mind.

 _“Where is she?”_ he asked bluntly turning his attention to Dean who was drinking his beer.

 _“She is here…somewhere…”_ Dean chuckled turning to look at the crowd.

 _“Last time I saw her she was talking with Peter and Philippa,”_ Aidan nodded Peter´s way and thanking them Lee made his way toward the duo.

 _“Pete!”_ Lee greeted the man whose face lit up when he saw Lee coming toward him.

 _“Lee, glad you could join us! Have a beer,”_ Peter said cheerfully practically shoving the beer bottle into Lee´s hands.

 _“Well, if you insist,”_ he chuckled making the shorter man snort at him.

_“Oh, I do,”_

_“There you are, I was getting worried you wouldn´t come,”_ Philippa appeared around the corner and joined the two men who were chatting merrily.

 _“Yeah, well I reconsidered,”_ Lee smiled at the woman who was smiling at him warmly.

Your giddy voice echoed from somewhere from the crowd making Lee straightening his back looking around earning knowing looks being shared by Peter and Philippa.

 _“Why don´t you go and find her?”_ Philippa suggested causing Lee to gaze at her little panicking but she just giggled and gave the tall man a shove to his shoulder. Swallowing hard Lee emptied the beer with one go as he was feeling nervous slowly making his way toward you.

Your outfit was stunning in his eyes when he found you. Yellow knee high dress with a short, black light jacket to fend off the slightly chilly night breeze that came from the sea hugged your curves just the right way making Lee harder to breathe. Your hair was open allowing the wind making the curls dance around your face as you laughed at something Stephen had just said.

Clearing his throat he gained your attention and your laughter died on the spot.

 _“Can I speak with you, please?”_ Lee pleaded his eyes turning into puppy eyes you had difficulties to resist.

 _“Go on lass, I think you should clear the air between you two,”_ Ken patted your shoulder earning defeated sigh from you and nodding your head followed Lee inside the one-story house through the kitchen into the living room. Sitting on the couch he waited you sit down too before he would open his mouth.

 _“What is it that you want to talk about?”_ your stern, slightly cold tone of voice was too much Lee to handle as his heart was breaking from the realization that he might lose you for good and it didn´t matter how much he swore to love you.

 _“I just…”_ he tried to find the right words but his throat felt tight as he was fighting off the tears that were threatening to surface.

You were a patient person but with him, you seem to run out of it and sighing you stood up giving him a sideglance of annoyance.

 _“I don´t have time for this,”_ you huffed turning away.

 _“I love you!”_ Lee blurted out when he saw you walking away from him quite possibly for the last time and he panicked.

When you heard those three words you froze and just stood there blinking, wondering did you just hear him right. Ever so slowly you turned around and when your gaze met his eyes that were filled with tears and the agonized expression on his face you knew he meant it.

 _“I´m sorry the way I ended things between us back then…..I tried to call you and apologize so many times but, I was so ashamed and embarrassed I didn´t find the courage to do so. There hasn´t been a day passing by I haven´t think about us and when I saw you for the first time in a long time as you came here, I realized my feelings had never truly died, I still loved you….”_ Lee was rambling as he sat on the sofa leaning to his knees avoiding your eyes. He felt that if he didn´t say all those things now, he wouldn´t get another chance with you and he would regret it for the rest of his life.

_“But when you were hostile toward me I knew you were still deeply hurt by my actions and I couldn´t handle the fact what kind of jerk I had been so I lashed out on you…I didn´t mean to but I couldn´t stop myself and when I said those things to you the other day at breakfast I knew the minute I opened my mouth I had screwed again, and I didn´t know how to fix what I´ve broken…”_

You were facing him fully now, silently listening, allowing him to pour all of his thoughts in one go and as he kept going you saw how he was starting to break inside. Lee´s whole body was shaking and he had to really fight back the tears so he could talk but it was getting difficult.

Suddenly Lee felt you kneeling in front of him and wrapping your arms around him snuggling your face into the crook of his neck. Freezing for a minute before the familiar scent of your shampoo filled his nose Lee closed his eyes and lost every threat of thought he had so far.

 _“Let go….”_ was your only whisper next to his ear and that was all it took. Lee hugged you tightly bearing his face into your hair and finally allowed the tears to flow freely.

 _“I love you too…I never stopped loving you, and I never will,”_ you said quietly causing him to tighten his hold on you, that was the only thing he needed to know. You had come back to him, and this time he wasn´t going to screw things up. He didn´t want to lose you a second time.

Everyone outside looked through the window smiles blasted on their faces as you two hugged each other wrapped in your own little rebuilt world and quietly cheered to the reunion of their family members.


End file.
